Malvados Celos
by LD.50 ROY
Summary: Demencia "Aparentemente" al siempre estar enamorada de Black Hat tiende a ser celosa. Pero las cosas suben de nivel cuando una villana llega a mansión, la chica lagarto no la tendrá tan fácil esta vez, y no cesará hasta averiguar que tipo de relación tiene con su amado. (Portada temporal)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hello Everybody!

Traigo este nuevo Fanfic sacado de mi loca cabecita (El lugar en donde toda la oscuridad reside xd) celebrando que le pueden dar luz verde a una serie de Villanos, va a penas un piloto de cinco (:/). Pero a diferencia del anterior que hice "Comida Para Malhumorados" no será un One-Shot ni un Two-Shot, no… Será… bueno será más largo en comparación. Ya saben xd.

Sin más he aquí.

Disclaimer… esa cosa: "Villainous" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del talentoso Alan Ituriel y A.I Animation, no busco ningún sustento económico. Mi objetivo es entretener.

"Malvados Celos"

Capítulo 1.- La carta.

Hatsville, una urbe ubicada fuera de las inmediaciones del mundo general y dentro de una isla con ennegrecidas nubes que formaban un sombrero de copa. Allí una rojiza puesta solar reversa, iluminaba una lúgubre y macabra mansión con forma de sombrero de copa, en donde residía el supremo villano, el más cruel, ruin y despiadado que podía existir, claro y sus sequitos…

El doctor Flug se hallaba inspeccionando la tubería quemada de propulsión de un nuevo modelo mecánico para venta, con ayuda de los "Hat bots Buttles" quienes realizaban labores de mantenimiento y daban los toques finales de su próxima obra maestra.

Flug: Mmm, vamos a ver, mmm oculta el rayo de explosión gravitacional allí…-señalaba a uno de los robots que escondiera el rayo en la muñeca izquierda del robot- Muaja, así, eso es, un poquito más adentro… un poquito más, excelente… Muy bien, excelente trabajo, Pronto, el H-35 estará listo, uyyy, sé que al jefe le encantará- dijo orgullosamente- Ahora voy a ver cómo van con el Cohete De la Condena.

Mientras tanto Demencia, la fémina del grupo, sentada en el sofá a su comodidad, leía una revista de modas punkies local, mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen con los audífonos puestos. Por su parte el adorable 5.0.5 limpiaba algunos estantes vestidos de criada, como a veces solía hacerlo.

Pronto la chica de cabello bicolor, dejó de leer y arrojó la revista, se quitó los audífonos y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina. Revisó el refrigerador, había de todo a su vista, desde arañas secuestrando a una cucaracha de manera maliciosa, leche de soya, algunos venenos y líquidos raros que por necesidad de enfriamiento debían estar allí, otro tipo de comida, etc, buscaba en el fondo sin encontrar algo, cerró la puerta y fue a uno de los estantes, allí encontró entre más alimento lo que quería… un frasco de pepinillos.

Lo tomó y comió sin siquiera abrirlos, dejando algunos fragmentos de vidrio en el suelo que esperaba y alguien de los dos miembros restantes se los clavara, en especial si se traba de Flug.

Demencia: *Satisfecha* Wah, nada mejor para recargar energía, ahora, algo de ejercicio…-tronó sus nudillos, cuello y espalda, era hora de empezar con parte de la rutina personal del diario, destruir algo- Veamos qué haré hoy, mmm, ¿La ventana de una tienda? ¿Un auto? No eso lo hice ayer… mmm, veré que hace Flug, ¡Wiiihahah!-dijo y se trepó en las paredes, metiéndose en los ductos de ventilación para dirigirse al laboratorio.

Flug continuaba inspeccionando los nuevos artículos de venta, rayos, maquinas asesinas, instrumentos de tortura modernos, vehículos, trajes, etc.

Hatbot 12.67-16: ¿En dónde colocó esto?- le mostraba una especie de batería luminosa.

Flug: Ah, eso déjalo para después, ahora, ¿Cómo van con esos planos?- el robot mostró el prototipo dibujado de una máquina que controlaba las mentes de los héroes, con todo y ejemplos dibujados- Añeñe, así si se ve chido pues-dijo alegre- Bien creo que AHghhgerrr….-empezó a retorcerse como aquella vez que Penumbra solicitó servicio pero de manera inversa, es decir, hacia adelante. Black Hat lo llamaba…

Apareció en la oficina del jefe arrodillado a placer del mal, temblando y sudando como de costumbre a sus pies. Sí, Black Hat estaba al frente, con los brazos por la espalda.

-*Temblando* ¿Me…me llamó j-jefecito?

Black Hat: Mhmh ¿Y tú porque diablos crees que está aquí?- lo miró.

-Ah… este, ¿Por lo del catálogo?-El demonio lo vio con esa malvada expresión, tan característica de él.

-No, tonto… voy a asignarte una misión exclusiva -Eso llamó la atención de Flug, muy rara vez tenía una misión para él solo, y eso podría significar algo, tenía que hacer una trabajo magnífico, sin ruinas, sin Demencia desobedeciendo sus planes, aunque también significara dejar a 5.0.5.

-Ehje… ¿De...de verdad?-Preguntó con incontenible alegría.

-Quite esa repugnante expresión antes de que me arrepienta y me quede sin científico-dijo garganteado.

-*Glup* Perdón.

-Esta carta, ¿Sabes a quien le pertenece?

-Ehmm, no…

-A una clienta muy "especial", la he invitado aquí para charlar sobre un asunto, quiero que este presentable doctor, y que la trate bien.

-¿Un momento dijo especial y… qué la trate bien?

-¿Qué no escuchaste?-dijo con furia- Solo se cortes cual caballero, sin importar como te trate ella. Alista todo, no quiero ninguna molestia cuando ella llegue y mucho menos tratándose de ustedes.

-¡Eh sí, no le fallaré jefecito!-dijo en pose de soldado obedeciendo a su general.

-¡Excelente, ahora largo y prepara todo!-sacó de una patada a Flug de la oficina, dejándolo en el suelo boca abajo y con la retaguardia hacia la puerta.

-Auch, eso va a doler mañana… -se levantó mientras se sobaba- ¿Una clienta especial? Mh, desde cuando el jefe trata de especial a una clienta, a menos de….-abrió la carta de pedido, comenzó a leerle agrandando los ojos y confundiéndose más por cada párrafo que pasaba, algo le daba un muy mal presentimiento-… ¿Lady Alaskmí? Ayhjjj, no otra vez… -sin percatarse Demencia apareció tras suyo frotando las manos, lista para asustarlo.

Demencia: Hola Flug…-dijo suavemente.

-¡AHHH!-saltó a la pared colgándose de una valiosa pintura de Black Hat- ¡Demencia, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no aparezcas así?!

-Upps, mira lo que hiciste, ujuju, mi bomboncito va a despedirte…-tomó la pintura dañada y pasó su dedo índice con cariño por el rostro plasmado del demonio.

-Eso no… ehj, ¡no toques eso!-dijo al verla agarrando la carta, se abalanzó contra ella con tal de quitársela. La muchacha corrió por las paredes al ver que trataba de detenerla- ¡DEMENCIA DEJA ESO!

-Atrápame si puedes hahaha!

-Ya veras, chamaca… ¡regresa aquí!-ella siguió corriendo por las paredes hasta meterse en los ductos. Flug se detuvo de inmediato, retomó postura y se tranquilizó -Ehem, bueno yo esperaba comprarte esa nueva guitarra en forma de motosierra si te portabas bien, pero nah… creo que me estoy arrepintiendo…

-Nah, ah, vas a tener que convencerme de otra manera…-dijo desde adentro del ducto de ventilación.

-Ehj, hmmm, te compraré una hacha.

-No me hacen falta…

-Ya sé, te compro ese nuevo disco de tu banda favorita que tanto querías.

-Mmm, tentador… haha sigue intentando nerd.

-Un mapache como el de la caricatura-dijo de apego como último recurso.

-Mmmm, no.

-Grr, chamaca malcriada-dijo enojado y apretando los puños- Escucha bien niña, esa carta es de una clienta muy especial para el jefe y…. *Crack*-no continuó porque Demencia reventó el ducto haciendo que el techo colapsara.

-¿Y qué tan especial es esa Clienta?-masculló encarándolo.

-Bueno, es una clienta a la que el jefe debe mucho y…

-Así que "otra" viene a quitarme a mi amado… ¿Y qué le debe mi Blacky a esa arpía?

-Bueno… verás, esta clienta, ha comprado muchos inventos a la compañía, más de los que se han vendido nunca, y los vende dándonos muchísimas comisiones, podría decir que hace al jefe feliz, aunque no sé si llamarlo felicidad…-dijo para sí, dudoso de lo anterior-… además de hacer tratos muy confidenciales con el jefe.

-Grrr, ¡nadie me quita a mi amado! -lo tomó del cuello y lo apretó- Me desharé de ella.

-No espg…era, Demenchtia…Nop-decía entre cortado por la falta de respiración, la chica lo soltó- *Cof* *Cof* no puedes hacer nada así, aunque quisieras intentarlo, ella lo haría primero, es una de las villanas más grandes, poderosas y también la más antigua que existe.

-No será problema, sé lidiar con esto…

-Ay virgencita, escucha, lo mejor será que no te acerques al jefe durante su reunión con ella, ahora si no vas a hacer nada más útil, ve a escuchar "Cannibal Corpse" o esa música que te gusta, no lo sé pero has algo que no tenga que ver con molestar y deja que 5.0.5 y yo nos encarguemos de todo antes de que… *¿FLUG QUE PASA CON ESOS ARREGLOS?*-la voz de Black Hat retumbó en toda la casa- *Glup* Este ya voy jefecito…-Demencia se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo se llama esa clienta tan "especial"?

-Ella es Lady Alaskmi, cruel y malvada como el jefecito… bueno no tanto cómo el.

-Mh, nadie toca a mí Black Hat antes que yo, y esa tal Lady Alaska o cómo se diga no será la primera.

-*Glup* Bueno es que si lo es- dijo nervioso.

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?- Flug sabía que Demencia era capaz de hacerlo pedazos por cualquier cosa que a ella no le gustara, más tratándose de algo que tuviera que ver con Black, también sabía perfectamente lo celosa que era. Siempre se ha puesto a indagar el por qué Black Hat nunca la ha corrido de allí, y eso era simplemente por una razón, es útil y le hacía ganar mucho dinero, era además, la única máquina de matar casi perfecta que poseía a su mando.

-Yo me refiero a que… hehe, me tengo que ir, ya no queda mucho tiempo, por favor trata de no arruinar las cosas, ponte algo lindo y no te metas, no sabes quién viene.

-Mha, Cómo si tuviera miedo…

-Cómo sea tu quietecita… ten por si quieres comprar Pizza para ti o algo- le entregó dinero y se fue corriendo-… ¡5.0.5 mijo, prepárate la limpieza!-Demencia, quedó solo en el pasillo, mirando el destrozo a su entorno.

-¿Desde cuándo mi guapetón trata de especiales a las clientas?-se fue caminando tranquilamente- Sea quien sea esa tal Alamoska, averiguaré que hay entre ella y mi Blacky, ¡así sea!-dijo con decisión. Mientras caminaba por donde había asustado a Flug, es decir a fuera de la oficina de Black Hat, captó al mismo charlando posiblemente por teléfono, pegó su oído a la puerta y escuchó.

B.H: Así es, querida, pronto todo será cómo quedó nuestro compromiso, y tan sólo escucharlo de ti me hace creer que tengo corazón, pero no lo tengo muajajaja-Demencia escuchó palabras que anhelaba escuchar de él, para ella, eso la hacía sentir triste, pero no se dejaría engañar hasta saber qué relación tiene Black Hat con aquella villana, a la que al parecer Flug también le tenía miedo.

Contiunara…


	2. Clienta Especial

Hello Everybody!

Traigo un nuevo capitulon! De esta pequeña serie, revisando la página de Black Hat Organization, encontré cositas entretenidas y datos interesantes XD, visítenla viene una cuenta regresiva y ustedes saben para qué . Sin más he aquí.

Disclaimer… esa cosa: "Villainous" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del talentoso Alan Ituriel y A.I Animation, no busco ningún sustento económico, Mi objetivo es entretener.

Capítulo.- 2: "Clienta especial"

Flug y 5.0.5, en compañía de Hatbots especiales, limpiaban apurados cada uno de los rincones de la mansión, debajo de muebles, pinturas, cocina, todo. Demencia por su parte yacía recostada en la cama de su habitación, y no su oscuro agujero en donde solía dormir, se trata de una habitación no muy grande, con paredes de color lavanda, una cama con toques góticos algo desgarrada, una cortina negra cubriendo la ventana al costado derecho, un par de bocinas estéreo de gran tamaño, estante con discos musicales de colección, posters de artistas y bandas musicales, nidos de basura y objetos preciados acumulados en algunas esquinas, peluches desgarrados, sí, peluches. Quien pisara aquella habitación, diría que es un lindo y agradable lugar, claro, siempre y cuando no fuera Black Hat que por obvia razón no lo diría, ella podía parecer algo pándrosa en apariencia pero eso no quitaba sus gustos por los arreglos femeninos y su tipo de decoración. Al lado izquierdo de la cama se hallaba Earl, aquel feo clon de Black Hat con problemas del habla, encerrado en una jaula con sándwiches en una charola y una pequeña cama, contentó y sin intereses como era de costumbre.

Miró por la ventana las nubes ennegrecerse más de lo que ya, talvez se avecinaba una tormenta, era muy segura de que así sería. Veía hastiosa las desoladas calles al mismo tiempo de escuchar a Flug apurado y apurando a los robots. *Deprisa* *Tú limpia aquí* *5.0.5 pon eso aquí, no, no, aquí* *Muévanse o no hay chance*. Era todo lo que podía escuchar, temor y nervios se apoderaban del ambiente. ¿Enserio esa villana es tan malvada cómo dicen? O ¿Solo se debía a lo supuestamente "especial" que era? No, de ninguna manera, ella sabe perfectamente que, sí quería "encantar" a Black Hat o cuando menos tratar de complacerlo, debía hacer algo que a él le encantaba, y ella era perfecta haciendo maldades y desencadenando caos por donde pasara, ¡Sí!

De todos los productos de Black Hat Orgnization, el "Servicio Demencia" era el más solicitado, en especial por los que estaban hartos de sus inútiles sequitos. Nadie podía arrebatarle la corona, era "La Amenaza Escurridiza" "Lagarto Liquido" "cómo ella misma se auto proclamó alguna vez, claro, no dudaba que talvez… talvez pudiera haber alguien mucho más cruel que ella en varios aspectos, pero mucho menos de lo que ya es, o comparada al mismo dueño de Black ¿O sí? Recordó a los enemigos de la organización, porque no siempre se trataba de molestos héroes, también de compañías rivales que a veces Black Hat adquiría para quitarse de problemas, otras no corrían con las misma suerte y las eliminaba por completo, pero ¿Por qué pensaba en enemigos? Simple, ahora tenía una enemiga que ni siquiera conocía en lo más mínimo, aún y todo por celos.

Demencia: *Suspira* Qué aburrido… - dijo y se giró a ver a Earl-… Oye Earl ¿Crees que algún día Black Hat se case conmigo?-preguntó soñadoramente, Ear solo comía uno de los sándwiches que había en la charola-…Lo tomaré cómo un sí.

…

Flug y 5.0.5 daban los últimos arreglos a la sala, todo era reluciente, impecable a primera vista. Los Hatbots Buttlers procedieron a retirarse, dejándolos a solas.

Flug: Fiuuu… Por fin terminamos… Ghh-cayó al suelo agotado por la inmensa velocidad promovida para llevar al cabo su tarea-… Ahora solo faltamos nosotros…-dijo y volvió a pegar el rostro contra el suelo.

5.0.5: Buorww- emitió el adorable oso.

-Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta esto de que la señora vuelva, siempre es tortuoso.

-¿Barw? Barw barw bourw.

-No, no creo que se se vaya pronto… cada que viene es lo mismo- El científico se levantó y se limpió el polvo, sin darse cuenta que su jefe estaba tras ellos, mirando todo alrededor y pasando su dedo índice por un mueble, asegurándose que no estuviera sucio.

Black Hat: Flug… - el científico se giró temeroso al escucharlo, 5.0.5 se ocultó tras él, con miedo al igual que cada vez que lo presenciaba.

Flug: ¿S-sí patrón?

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ah… ¿Qué cosa?- El demonio lo miraba con ganas de arráncale la cabeza.

-¡Su aspecto doctor! Usted se ve más asqueroso de lo que ya es.

-Oh, disculpe jefe, acabamos de terminar y…- Black Hat le apretó el cuello con su magia y lo atrajo hacia él.

-Vaya a arreglarse de inmediato…- masculló y los soltó-… habrá un cambio de planes, nuestra clienta tuvo percances en el camino y van a ir por ella ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ir por ella? Pero… jefecito ¿No sería mejor enviarle un conductor Taken?- se levantó y se acercó nervioso.

-No me cuestiones, idiota. Sabes que ella es una clienta muy "especial" Flug, ¿Sabes lo que significaría si corta lazos con la organización? ¿Lo sabes verdad?-preguntó con voz abrumadora y espeluznante-… y creo que a ti no te gustaría perder tu trabajo ¿Cierto? –pegó su frente a la cara del científico a tal grado de hundirlo al suelo.

-*Glup* Sí…digo No… no, claro que no, solo decía hehe…

-No me hagas repetir, Flug, ahora ¿Dónde está la mocosa? ¡Demencia ven acá!- al oírlo la joven bajó de inmediato por las escaleras y se paró al frente suyo.

Demencia: ¿Me llamaste galán?-preguntó coquetamente.

-Alístate, irás con Flug y la patética desgracia que no debería existir.

-Claro guapo, Grrrr- gruñó con picardía.

-Apúrense o los aplasto a escobazos.

Flug: S-sí jefe…-dijo y empujó al resto hacia la salida.

Demencia: Soy tu fan!

*En el camino…

Atreves de una carretera desértica y con algunos árboles, la lluvia golpeaba fuerte durante el trayecto, Flug manejaba uno de los pocos vehículos especiales de la organización, una especie de camioneta elegante, con la diferencia que poseía un par de tubos de propulsión y orugas de tanque en vez de ruedas traseras, una parrilla para embestir otros vehículos y un sombrero pintado en ambas puertas de piloto y copiloto, Demencia en el asiento de copiloto, masticaba una de las pistolas laser que había allí, y 5.0.5 miraba una película en su tableta electrónica.

-Demencia deja eso…-dice sin voltear, refiriéndose a lo tanto que había masticado el arma, la chica lo arrojó detrás provocando que se dispara y deshiciera el aparato de la criatura azul, quien solo permaneció pasmado.

5.0.5: ( )

Demencia: ¿A dónde vamos?

-El jefe pidió traer a Lady Alaskmi de manera personal ya que el vehículo que la transportaba se averió o algo así.

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a ir por esa tipa?- preguntó atónita.

-Para nuestra malvada suerte… sí-respondió sin despegar la mirada del camino.

-Mhmp, oye perdedor. Ahora si me vas a decir porque le tienes tanto miedo a la tal Alaskmi?

Flug: Ah hehe, yo no le tengo miedo, bueno… -dijo nervioso pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza-… En primera no soy un perdedor ¿Capish? Ten más respeto por tus mayores…-se rasca la nuca pensando en que decir-… En segunda ¿Cómo te lo explico y que entiendas? Ella es una tirana que nos pide mucho para complacer al jefe.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Crear y crear y crear y no interrumpir además de que el jefe le concedió todo el permiso de hacernos lo que quisiera si no cumplimos, durante su estancia. Créeme hasta ahora son muy pocas, poquísimas las villanas que se le comparan, ella es fundadora de Hellish Company, una subsidiaria dedicada a la venta de armas y productos para villanos por parte de la organización, y el 90% de comisiones millonarias que gana son para nosotros.

-¿Y por qué yo no sabía de ella hasta ahorita?

-Ehj, es cierto, Alaskmi viene cada 3 años, y tu llegaste apenas hace 2, puede ser mucho lo que tarda en venir, pero eso compensa para ella, lo que nosotros sufrimos, el jefe nos presiona hasta el óctuple cuando viene, nos hace trabajar mucho en nuevas máquinas para que ella pueda venderlas y tienen que gustarle a ambos, en especial al jefe, lo que importa es siempre tener al señorón Black Hat contento, sin importar lo tanto que debamos soportar a esa señora, una vez fusionó a 5.0.5 con una araña y desde entonces esa imagen se ha quedado en lo más profundo de mis horridas pesadillas.

5.0.5: Barw, Borww…

-Sí lo sé mi niño, tampoco pude dormir bien los días posteriores a eso.

Demencia: ¿De verdad hizo eso? Haha quisiera haberlo visto…-dijo de manera burlona-… ¿Y a ti que te hace?

-Explotarme como si yo fuera su esclavo, torturarme psicológicamente, presionarme ufff sin fin de cosas que al jefe le encanta ver en cuanto mi sufrimiento. Puede que Lady Alaskmi sea hermosa en apariencia, pero lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de monstruosa.

-¿Hermosa? –eso lo dio a pensar, y algo hizo clic en su mente, se giró a Flug y lo vio a punto de preguntar algo que ni ella pensaba- Ehmm, Flug…

-¿Sí?

-Tu… ¿Crees que soy bonita?- Al escucharla no pudo evitar frenar de tirón por la pregunta, provocando que se golpeara con el volante y por el impacto la bolsa de aire saliera disparada hacia su rostro, 5.0.5 rodó por el golpe y Demencia solo permaneció estática.

-Ay mi carita… Ssss, este… ¿Escuché bien lo que de verdad escuché?-La chica lagarto solo miraba atenta a la respuesta- Este… ehem, pues, claro que sí, Demencia…-trató de sonar lo más tranquilo, pues la pregunta en verdad lo había sacudido- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¿Entonces que tiene esa mujer que yo no? ¿Qué puede hacer que yo no pueda?

-Demencia, al jefe no le gusta nadie de manera sentimental, porque no tiene sentimientos, es malvado cómo las piñas, cruel y despiadado como las amnesias…-dijo con orgullo-… Además de que su único interés es el negocio- volvió a conducir.

-¿Y sí esa clienta resulta enamorarlo?

-Prrr, Por favor Dem, eso es absurdo, ya te dije que no te metas en esos asuntos, tus celos nos han metido en problemas muchas veces ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que le arrancaste la pierna Guadaña Mortal por besar la mano de Black Hat?

-Hahaha aún la utilizo para practicar béisbol.

-O cuando "Penumbra" solicitó servició, no creas que te vi todo el tiempo con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. O la vez que te comiste la mano de la Reina Aeon solo cuando intentaba saludarte, o la vez que…

-Okey, okey… ya entendí nerd…

-*Suspira* Escucha, Demencia, solo te pido que no te metas en problemas con Black Hat ahora que Alaskmi viene, la única razón por la que no te ha corrido de la casa es porque sabes qué hacer cuando se trata de caos.

-¿Eso significa que le sí le intereso?

-Hm, no lo sé… talvez- Demencia suspiró soñadoramente.

-Algún día nos casaremos y tendremos muchos malvados hijos y….-Flug frenó nuevamente haciendo que ella se golpeara esta vez-… *Pow* ¡Oye!

-Ay canijote…-Dijo temeroso, todos dirigieron miradas hacia el vehículo de la clienta, una especie de carroza morizada gigante de color negro, ventanales rojos, púas en el techo y un cañón montado, lúgubre y elegante vehículo, digno de un apasionado de lo oscuro-… Es el auto de la señora- miró a los alrededores, solo lluvia y algo de neblina que se formaba, tocó el claxon en espera de que ella apareciera, pero no sucedía.

-De segura ya se murió… vámonos.

-No, si regresamos sin ella el jefe nos hará cosas que no quiero ni imaginar. Voy a revisar…- se puso una gabardina contra la lluvia y se llevó una sombrilla y salió del auto-… Esperen aquí y no hagan nada de lo que podamos arrepentirnos, sobre todo tú Demencia-dicho eso fue a donde la carroza.

El enorme vehículo estaba muy atascado en el fango, buscó con la mirada entre los árboles, nada más… se acercó a la escalera que llevaba, por suerte una pequeña lona protegía la escalera. Allí lo esperaba desde adentro, aquella persona que tanto pensaba.

-*Glup* Ay nanita… h-hola, señorita...Alask-Alaskmi…

Lady Alaskmi, una mujer alta y delgada de piel gris, cabello largo y oscuro, usaba un vestido ajustado de color rojo como la sangre con una apertura en la pierna izquierda, que hacia resaltar su bello escote femenino y vaya que era hermosa a la vista, un par de guantes de terciopelo negros que llegaban hasta sus codos, una fedora grande del mismo color que su vestido con una orquídea negra de adorno amarrada con cinta negra y zapatos de tacón con punta abierta, una villana con mucha elegancia al igual que el demonio del sombrero de copa, pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos, eran totalmente negros, vacíos y muertos. Una mirada penetrante que destrozaba el alma de cualquiera.

Alaskmi: Hola de nuevo, Doctor Flug…- su voz, aunque sensual y hermosa denotaba cierto toque sombrío.

-Hhehe, su mamacita digo… ehem, su vehículo está listo mi lady-cambio levemente el tono de voz y dijo cortésmente.

-Mhmhmhmh ¿Quién dijo que voy a subir a esa cosa? No dejaré mi vehículo aquí, lo vas a sacar y lo llevarás-dijo de manera aterradora.

-Sí, no se preocupe, su malvadesa… voy por… los demás… usted regrese a su coche y nosotros haremos el resto -dijo y regresó al auto, entró y dejó la sombrilla de lado, 5.0.5 y en especial Demencia lo miraban- ¿Qué?

-Nunca nos mencionaste nada de que se pasaba con las cirugías plásticas HAHAJAJA!-se echó a carcajear pataleando en el asiento.

-Ah, hehe… *Sacude su pensamiento*… Demencia no digas eso, puede escuchar. Ahora más ayuda el que no estorba.

-Oh claro que debería estorbar…

-No, ni te atrevas, cualquier cosa que no le guste a Alaskmi no le gustará al jefe así que tú, quietecita. 5.0.5 prepara los ganchos vamos a llevarnos su coche.

5.0.5: Boawr –asintió saludando cual soldado.

Vistió una gabardina botas y sombrero contra lluvias color amarillo, más tierno y adorable no podía verse. Procedió a ayudar a Flug a poner los ganchos, el científico regresó al auto y pisó a tope el acelerador, para mal era demasiado pesado, debían intentar otra cosa.

Flug: Ayayay, creo que… debimos traernos unos cuantos HatBots o a Metauro para que nos ayudaran…

Demencia: ¿Algún plan nerd?

-ijole, este… *Clic* ajá tú tienes más fuerza ¿podrías mover su auto un poquito para sacarlo del fango?

-Naha… -reprochó.

-Agh, Demencia hazlo, no tenemos mucho tiempo para que el jefe se desespere, se moleste y empiece a hacer cosas muy malas.

-Ash, bien…- salió del coche a arrastres sin alguna protección para la lluvia mojándose por completo, pasó al lado de la ventana principal de la enorme carroza motorizada, miró retadora a la villana, quien esperaba impaciente hasta que esta captó su mirar y le dirigió vil y fría mirada, Demencia la ignoró, algo que que causo un poco de molestia en Alaskmi. Comenzó a empujar la enorme carroza metálica al mismo tiempo que Flug pisaba el acelerador y 5.0.5 hacia señales, más temprano que tarde consiguieron sacarlo del fango, 5.0.5 y Demencia regresaron de inmediato al auto, pero la chica se sacudió mojando el interior.

-Demencia no hagas eso…

-Upss lo siento…

-Bien es hora de regresar… Nos espera una larga y aterradora semana-dijo con cansancio.

-¿Ella va a estar una semana?-preguntó con enojo halándolo de la bata hacia ella.

-Hehe, creo que se me olvido ese detallito… por suerte se queda en un hotel de la organización, cerca de la casa -Demencia lo soltó, aparte de que esa mujer parecía tener un interés por Black Hat según Flug, ahora también debía soportar verla cerca de su amado por una semana.

*De regreso a la mansión

La lluvia había cesado y Black Hat esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de la mansión con esa clásica expresión de aburrimiento característica, pero que también reflejaba las ganas de matar a Flug a cachetadas por la espera. Finalmente regresaron, estacionando cerca y halando consigo la carroza gigante.

Demencia fue la primera en salir corriendo, más que nada para ir con su ídolo. Detrás de ella Flug y 5.0.5 agotados y sucios, más de lo que ya estaban antes de salir, pues no tuvieron oportunidad de asearse.

Flug: Jefe hehe, ¿Qué tal...?- el demonio se acercó a él.

Black Hat: Flug, que manera tan nefasta la tuya de tratar con los clientes- le dijo dejándolo confundido, Black Hat fue hacia el vehículo de su clienta, ignorando a Demencia a su paso haciéndola a un lado con la mano. En el vehículo lo esperaba ella- Que grato el volver a ver a una maravillosa líder de corporación…-dijo sin emoción alguna.

Alaskmi: Ohoho, es para mí un honor volver a tratar con el villano máximo, Lord Black Hat…-dijo dando así su presentación.

-Mhmh me sonroja-dijo ácido y sarcástico-… permítame darle la bienvenida, señorita, ¡5.0.5 sirve la mejor botella de ácido que tenga Flug- ordenó a grito, el oso asintió con miedo y fue de inmediato- Vamos adentro, tenemos mucho de qué hablar…-ambos caminaron encontrándose a Demencia al frente.

Demencia: ¿Y yo que haré bombón?-le preguntó risueña, sorprendiéndolos.

Black Hat: ¿Qué te he dicho de no interrumpir conversaciones? Disculpa, mis insignificantes desdichas pueden ser irreverentes en algunas ocasiones.

Alaskmi: Descuide, ya me he dado cuenta de cómo es esta niña a primera vista, aunque a diferencia de sus otros sirvientes, a esta no la había visto antes- al escucharlo Black Hat miró a Demencia con seriedad.

-No es nadie en particular, solo una agente más- dijo y fueron adentro, Demencia iba tras ellos pero la puerta fue cerrada en su cara, Flug llegó a donde ella.

Flug: ¿Demencia?

Demencia: Uy, esa arpía me las va a pagar, le arrancaré sus extremidades y las usaré para destapar el inodoro!

-Ehm, con el jefe aquí no será posible así que no se te ocurra hacer ninguna locura.

-Uy, donde toque a mi Blacky estará más que muerta.

-¡Demencia! Si quieres que Black Hat te siga manteniendo será mejor que te comportes, controla tus celos.

-¡Nunca! Ella no va a pasar aquí…-alzó su puño en señal de venganza.

-Ay, esta va a ser una semana muy ajetreada.

Continuará…

Bueno aquí está el segundo, más largo de lo que creí XD. Pues ahora sí empieza a todo, Demencia no la tendrá tan fácil, como dije no será un fic largo, cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica será muy bien recibida, todo ayuda.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de agrado, nos leemos hasta la próxima, te ha hablado Dross digo… Roy y te deseo buenas noches, tardes o días, donde quiera que estés.

Bye.


End file.
